


What a Thief

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, chicken nuggets, tomato sauce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: Just some casual 3am-4am phone Joshler writing.
Plox come request a story from me on twitter @SeadogBootyPine.
Thanks for reading.
Also don't let Tyler near your chicken nuggets.





	

"Uuhhhhhh....." 

"What?" Josh asked rasing an eyebrow as he looked to Tyler, who was staring at him.

"You, how?" Tyler mumbled.

"How what?" Josh asked again. Tyler blinked a few times before he spoke.

"You have tomato sauce on your forhead, and in your hair.. how?" Tyler asked puzzled. Josh wiped forhead with the back of his hand, yep there was sauce.

"I guess these chicken nuggets are just too good, magical even." Josh said with a shrug. Tyler grabbed the hand that had sauce on it and pulled it up to his mouth, licking at sauce, then place it gently on the table infront of them. Josh stared at Tyler this time, but he just shrugged. Tyler leaned close to Josh, so close that Josh thought they were about to kiss, so he closed his eyes.

But soon the breath dissapeared and he opened his eyes to see Tyler walking away. Josh sighed and looked back to his bowl of chicken nuggets, except, they weren't there.

"Dude I agree these are magical." Tyler called out from the hall.

"HEY!" Josh shouted getting up and going after the chicken nugget thief who could be heard laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some casual 3am-4am phone Joshler writing.
> 
> Plox come request a story from me on twitter @SeadogBootyPine.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also don't let Tyler near your chicken nuggets.


End file.
